The Last Time
by TinyCitrusLegs
Summary: L knows his time is up, but he can't seem to accept the fact that Light is Kira... how will he spend his last moments of his life? I do not own. Rated M for yaoi scene.


**The Last Time**

**Death Note LightXL**

_**For Teaghan~**_

The logical part of his mind said yes. Light was Kira, Light IS Kira. He linked up the evidence, he studied the subject, and the answer was point black obvious. Light is Kira.

But then… there was the emotional part of his mind, the part that said no, he's not Kira. It can't be true, such a thing is impossible.

It was these raging parts of his brain that brought L to his ultimate downfall.

He knew, simply knew, that this was his last day. The bells told him so with their melodic and deathly ring. No one else could hear them, only he, as they sounded the eminent death in the air.

One would think that a man would make his last day worthwhile, but not L. Today was simply another day to him. Now he stood on the roof of the HQ. Rain showered upon him as if nature was giving him a farewell. It would have been so much nicer if those bells hadn't been ringing…

A voice was heard, and L turned to see Light just by the door which led to the outside. Had he spoke? L was not sure and so held a hand up to signal for a repeat. Light did so, yet his voice was, yet again, not heard. Most would have thought it was the rains roar that tainted any silence, but to L… it was the bells.

L was forced to come inside, Light pulling him along and insisting he needed to be dried off. The great detective remained alarmingly quiet throughout most of the process whilst the young man was drying him with a towel. Such strangeness confused Light. Once the process was over and done with, he set the towel to one side and gazed at the famous detective.

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong?" Was what he asked, his voice void of all emotion like it almost always was.

L remained silent, his head bowed as he took a strange interest in the fabric of his pants. _What is wrong? Everything. The fact that today is my last day is wrong. The fact that you're Kira is wrong. The fact that I love you is wrong. The fact that I love Kira is-_

_No… I do not love Kira._

_I love Light Yagami._

The detective finally looked up, giving Light a powerful gaze. "This is the last time, Light... the last time I will ever see you."

Light knew, simply knew, what this statement meant. By this time, both males could read each other like a book. So he knew what this meant. It was the last time…

"Then let's make it worthwhile…"

His nimble fingers were warm and gentle as they trailed down the other male's bare torso. L shuddered under the touch, his quiet moans muffled within the kiss he shared with the younger. Their tongues danced elegantly within each other's mouths, not fighting for dominance like their usual personalities would.

The kiss ended, a string of saliva remaining for a brief moment to connect them and soon breaking. L was breathing heavily from being denied of oxygen. "Lube?" Light sounded with a heavy voice, eyes clearly glazed over with lustful intent.

L paused, his eyes opening now just the slightest bit. He blinked before answering, "Don't have any."

Three fingers were soon pressed to his lips as Light instructed him to suck. The detective obeyed, his mouth opening to let the digits slip in, his tongue volunteering to coat said appendages with a good layer of saliva. Light gave a few sounds, expressing his own appreciation to the older. L as well gave a gentle sucking, liking the feel of something in his mouth.

Light soon deemed them done and pulled his finger out from L's orifice, now lowering his hand down to the detective's entrance. L tried to relax his muscles as much as he could upon feeling the digits lightly prodding at his hole. The younger murmured a few words of comfort before pushing the few fingers in.

L barely flinched as the fingers pressed through his tight ring of muscle, already accustomed to the uncomfortable pain that the stretching would bring. He only gave a few grunts at times that were rather painful but still not torturous. But this would be the last time he felt such discomfort.

Without too much time lost, the tedious process was over and the real fun was about to begin. Light removed his digits, bringing a faint groan from the detective, and then positioned his hard length at the older's entrance, pausing beforehand so he could warn, "This'll probably hurt."

L gave a deep sigh, looking off to the side as if in a daze. "Yes, Light… I know. Just do it." His command sounded almost bitter, although he hadn't meant for it to be. Instead, its intent was more to be longing.

Light nodded faintly and took a firm grip on L's hips before gently pressing his manhood into the man. This time, L clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, the pain burning harshly with a sick friction. The sound of a deep, pained groan was the only thing to arise in his throat until the brunette was finally settled fully inside him.

The younger could barely control himself. The urge to thrust uncontrollably into his lover was overpowering, but for L's comfort, he remained still.

L had given himself a few moments of deep breathing before giving Light his consent, which the younger immediately took him up upon. Their movements were slow for a while, easing into a steady rhythm. But more action was soon taken as L begged for increase.

Now the pace was set rather high, and the power nearly matched. Light continuously rammed into L's soft spot, as if trying to prove himself. He gave deep, gruff groans each time his hips would thrust inward, trying his best to hold off his fast approaching orgasm.

L, on the other hand, wasn't trying for such a goal. He was, instead, trying to make the best of this time. His hands desperately grasped at the younger who pounded into him, holding him close as they both neared completion. For this would be the last time he'd be in Light's warm embrace.

It was mid-evening. L left to go up to his room, needing to do one last thing before his time would come. Without a second thought, the famous detective whipped out a simple piece of paper and slapped it on his desk, a pencil's tip now scribbling away.

_Dearest Light,_

_Today was my last day on this Earth, and, although you may not think it, it was your last day too. For today was the last day that you will ever be Light Yagami. Ever since you found that Death Note, a darkness had been slowly consuming you._

_Now Kira has taken you._

_I have always hated Kira… but I never hated you._

_I love you, Light Yagami, and I always will._

_But now I know, after some time of thought, that we will meet again. When you finally die, I will be awaiting for you in the afterlife… until then, we must suffer through this last portion of separation._

_Since it no longer matters,_

_L Lawliet_

Ryuk gave an amused huff before returning the letter to its rightful place. Lawliet's dreams were dead, and Ryuk knew this. Light would neither go to heaven nor hell… would never live in the afterlife.

And the last gaze they shared, as Lawliet died in his lover's arms, would be the last time they'd be together.


End file.
